1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to virtualization and virtual guests and more particularly relates to protecting memory of a virtual guest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hardware virtualization enables the abstraction of a computing platform that includes simulating one or more computer environments in which applications, programs, and even complete operating systems may execute as “virtual guests” of the host computing platform. Typically, an application on the host, such as a hypervisor or virtual machine manager, manages and/or provides these virtual computer environments.
Currently with virtualization, virtual guests are typically vulnerable to a compromised host (e.g. the hypervisor or virtual machine manager). Furthermore, when a virtual guest is operating in a cloud computing environment, the virtual guest must trust the cloud provider to secure its hosts and not abuse its access. As a result, many virtual guests, such as those hosting confidential research or other sensitive data, would not be able to run in a public cloud computing environment because the host could potentially access the virtual guest's confidential data.